Why Has This Happened
by irishgal160
Summary: Its going so well for Aaron and Jackson, can anything or anyone spoill it for them, will they stay together and make them stronger or will it brake them apart? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Why has this happened?**

Right this is me first time writing a fanfic and would love if you's were honest about it. If you's don't like it don't be afraid to say it to me but I hope you's will.

It had been six months sine Aaron and Jackson had been together. Yeah they had their ups and downs but they were very happy. Nobody knew what Jackson saw in Aaron, but only Jackson saw the side of Aaron behind closed doors that nobody else saw and he loved it.

It was a Friday morning and both boys were at work. Jackson was working at Declan's place which he didn't mind as it meant he was close to Aaron. It was twelve when the boys met and went off to lunch.

Jackson: "we go to the pub or the cafe?"

Aaron scowled: "the pub. Don't exactly want viv to be watching every move we make. Now do ya?"

Jackson: "yeah good point."

Aaron: "that reminds me, me and Adam are going into town tonight. You coming?"

Jackson: "cant; have to be up early tomorrow morning for Declan. He wants this place done fast.

Aaron: "not even for an hour?"

Jackson': "no sorry cant. But have a good night with Adam sure."

As they sat in the pub talking Adam came in and went towards them.

Adam: "well boys can I get you's a drink?"

Jackson: no I have to head back soon."

Aaron: "you can get me one, a pint please" as he grinned saying this.

Adam laughed "well I wouldn't mind you, you would never say no to a drink. So you's all set for tonight?"

Jackson: "I'm not going, cant. Have an early start in the morning."

Adam: "ah no way mate. So it's just me and you then."

Aaron: "yeah."

Adam laughed: "you don't look too excited about it. Cheer up mate."

Aaron: "what do you want me to say."

Adam: "doesn't matter. I'll get the drinks in."

Jackson laughed: "aww will you miss me tonight?"

Aaron blushed: "shut up."

Jackson smiled: "I love when you act all cute."

Aaron tried not to blush when Jackson told him that, but Jackson knew it made him smile. Adam came back from the bar with the drinks for himself and Aaron.

Adam: "so were we heading tonight?"

Aaron: "bar west id say."

Jackson: "Adam keep an eye on him. You don't no what he'd do when I'm not there."

Aaron scowled and looked straight at Jackson as he said this.

Adam laughed: "I'll try me best."

The three boys stayed for a half an hour and talked about everything they could think of, when Adam stood up.

Adam: "right I'm of, have to get back on the farm. I'll see you at eight Aaron."

Jackson: "shit I'm meant to be there half an hour ago. Declan will not be happy with me."

Adam: "you'll be fine he'll not say much. See you round Jackson. "

Jackson: "yeah I will."

Aaron: "right ill b better go as well."

Jackson: "sure I'll walk you down. You looking forward to tonight?"

Aaron: "I don't mind, it's only a few drinks like. It's not going to be a late one."

Jackson: "well whatever happens i hope you enjoy yourself and have fun. So ill chat to you tomorrow then?"

Aaron: "you not staying over? Paddy won't mind."

Jackson: "sure you're heading out and you could be late."

Aaron: "no we're only going for a few drinks. We'll probe be home an hour or two. Unless you don't want to."

Jackson smiled: "no I want to, just making sure."

Aaron: "right I'll see you later then" and with that he leaned into Jackson's ear and whispered, "make sure the bed is nice and warm for when I get in" Aaron smirked.

Jackson smiled: "o I will, don't worry about that."

Just then Cain shouted over.

Cain: "oi are you going to work at all today or you just going to stand there all day with lover boy."

Aaron: "right better head on or mr grumpy will be at me all day."

Jackson: "yeah that's grand. See you tonight."

Just then Aaron found himself leaning in towards Jackson. Both lips found each other. Even though it was a soft kiss and it was a quick kiss, both boys desperately wanted it to be longer. Aaron and Jackson then went off to work and for the rest of the afternoon Aaron were annoyed that Jackson wasn't coming out with him and Adam. He would never admit it, but he did miss having him around. After work Jackson headed back to the house where he walked in and saw paddy sitting at the table reading the paper. Jackson never had to knock; he was always welcome when ever.

Paddy: "o I wasn't expecting you, you not heading out?"

Jackson: "no, early start in the morning."

Paddy: "ah that's a pity. Aaron would have loved you been out with them."

Jackson: "yeah I no, but we'll probably head out for a few tomorrow any way."

Paddy: "well that's not so bad. I just hope Aaron behaves himself tonight."

Jackson: "ah he will. Adams with him, so he'll be ok."

Paddy: "yeah true. Like what's the worst thing that can happen."

Jackson: "exactly he'll be fine."

Paddy and Jackson went into the living room to watch TV. Jackson really wanted to be out with Aaron but knew he was going to get him to himself when he got home. He smiled as he thought this. Jackson was very happy with Aaron and Aaron was happy with Jackson.

Or so he thought.

Ok if you's don't like it please tell me and I wont continue but if you's do I will.

There is a lot more to come. I promise you's that.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much guys for the reviews. They do mean a lot to me. I only have time to put the chapters up at night, so sorry for it been put up late.

Chapter 2

It had been over an hour since Aaron and Adam had been out at bar west. They were having a good night joking away and Aaron teasing Adam to any guy that tried to chat him up.

Adam: "my god, that's the third guy, they would think I was straight.

Aaron laughed: "yeah you wish. Right your round."

Adam: "eh you'll find it's your round."

Aaron: "shut up and get the drinks in."

Adam: "fine."

Aaron: "o Adam, do you want me to go and hold your hand in case someone else tries to chat you up?" he says laughing.

Adam: "shut up you."

While Adam went to the bar Aaron went down to the pool table waiting for Adam a tall good-looking fella started to walk towards the pool table.

Flynn: "you want a game?"

Aaron: "eh no you're alright, just waiting for me mate. He's at the bar getting the drinks."

Adam turned around and saw he wasn't on his own. He came down to where Aaron was standing and handed his drink to him.

Flynn: "I'm Flynn by the way."

Aaron: "I'm Aaron and this is me mate Adam."

Adam and Flynn shock hands and said hello.

Flynn looked at Aaron: "so, are we going to play a game of pool or would you rather a drink?"

Aaron was shocked, since been with Jackson this was the first time he'd been chatted up by another guy. Adam was in shock he couldn't believe what was happening.

Aaron: "listen I'm with someone ok, so if you don't mind."

Flynn: "but it thought you's are just mates." Pointing at Adam.

Aaron laughed: "o no we are." Pointing at Adam. I'm with a fella called Jackson."

Flynn: "sorry mate thought you were..."

Adam: "no I'm straight. Seriously is it something that I'm wearing that comes across gay."

Aaron laughed: "no I think it's just your face."

Aaron and Flynn laughed at this and caught each other's eyes. Aaron had to admit to himself that he was a good-looking guy, but he was with Jackson. He really loved Jackson and nothing was ever going to change it.

Flynn: "right, sorry about the mix up, I'll let you's be." And walked off. There was something about Aaron he liked. He was good-looking, cute smile but it wasn't meant to be.

Adam and Aaron were playing there game and were still talking about Flynn.

Adam: "ah go on will you just tell me." He says laughing.

Aaron: "fine, if I was single then maybe I would but I'm with Jackson and its going to stay that way."

Adam: "good cause Jackson is a nice guy like. Right we'll have one more game and then head home?" he asked.

Aaron: "yeah, I told Jackson I wouldn't be late and plus your nearly freaking out anytime someone even says hello." Laughing as he said this.

Adam: "no I'm not."

Aaron smiled: "yeah right."

Aaron and Adam had played another game of pool. Aaron laughed has he had just beating Adam.

Aaron: "right lets go. Loser pays the bus home."

Adam: "fine. I'm just going to the loo before we go."

While Adam went to the loo Aaron waited at the bar for him.

Flynn: "were your mate go? Is he gone home?"

Aaron jumped with shock and scowled. "Seriously don't do that, you nearly give me a heart attack and he's gone to the loo, were heading now."

Flynn smiled: "it would be a good excuse to give you a mouth to mouth."

Aaron was shocked as he said this.

"Can I give you my number?" Flynn asked.

Aaron's eyes pulled in together. This guy wasn't going to get the message. "I told you I was with someone now do one." Aaron said.

Flynn then went in towards Aaron were he locked lips with him. Aaron's body just froze with shock. He dint know what was going on or what he was doing. Aaron allowed his mouth to open were Flynn's tongue entered and met Aarons and played with each other.

Aaron realised what he was doing and pulled away. He was shocked, couldn't believe what he just did. He loved Jackson who was at home waiting for him and who loved him so much.

Aaron: "I'm sorry I have to go that should never have happened."

Flynn: "why not?"

Aaron started to shout: "I'm with someone. I told you that already. This will never happen again." And walked away to find Adam.

Aaron then went off to look for Adam and found him near the pool table. They both walked out and as they were leaving Aaron looked around at Flynn hoping it was the last time he would see him. They both stared at each other for a split second and Aaron walked out. He couldn't believe he did that. He wasn't a cheat. He hated cheats so much. He just hoped he never have to see Flynn ever again.

How wrong was he.

Hope you's like it. Let me know what you's think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews again guys they mean a lot to me. And yes mark I was dreading using Flynn in case no one would approve so I think were both brave. Right here's chap 3.

Aaron looked at the clock; it was 6 in the morning. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't get the night before out of his head. It was eating him alive. He turned over and saw Jackson sound asleep. Aaron smiled as he watched him sleep. Aaron give Jackson a soft kiss to his lips and said the three words he thought he would he would never be able to say.

Aaron: "I love you" and with that he closed his eyes and went off to sleep.

It was twelve o clock; when Aaron finally got up. He knew Jackson was at work as he had an early start but it was Aaron's day of. Aaron made his way down to the kitchen to find paddy cooking.

Paddy: "hear you get up, so it ought you might want some food.

Aaron: "thanks."

Paddy: "what's with the face? What's wrong?"

Aaron: "why does everyone always think there is something wrong with me?"

Paddy: "no they don't. We just worry about you. That's all."

Aaron: "well don't. I'm fine anyway. I'm going back to bed."

Paddy: "what about your food i have just cooked for you?"

Aaron was half way up the stairs when he shouted down "you eat it, I'm not hungry."

Paddy could never understand what was going on in Aaron's head. He jus wish sometimes Aaron would talk to him. It was half six when Jackson got home from work. He went upstairs, showered and cleaned up before he did anything.

Aaron: "thought you said you were finished at 5."

Jackson smiled: "aww why you missed me?"

Aaron frowned: "no."

Jackson: "yeah you did. I missed you to." He said smiling. "Anyway Declan wanted me to do over time to get a few extra things done before I headed off. I'm home now. So you have me all to yourself." And leaned in and kissed Aaron.

Aaron: "you want to go to the wollie tonight?"

Jackson: "na was thinking of going into town and go to bar west."

Aaron: "sure the wollie is only down the road. It'll take half an hour to get to town."

Jackson: "exactly you can go to the wollie any time so go and get ready now."

Aaron groaned: "ah but..."

Jackson: "no buts, I don't want an argument with you over it. I don't want to hear you moaning about it either. Were going, end of."

Aaron tried to change Jackson's mind but there was no way he was going to change his mind. He was worried. He was worried he'd bump into Flynn and for him to tell Jackson what happened. Paddy walked into the house after coming from marlons.

Paddy: "Jackson will you try and get grumpy face to cheer up. He's been like that all day."

Aaron frowned: "no I haven't." And walked upstairs.

Paddy: "is he ok? He didn't say anything to you lately has he?" asking Jackson.

Jackson: "no he seems fine to me."

Paddy: "must be just him been hangover from last night."

Jackson: "yeah hope so."

Jackson hoped that when they got to bar west that would be different. It was nine o clock when they arrived and Jackson got the first drinks in. Aaron scanned the place about and couldn't see any sign of Flynn. He was relieved and started to relax.

Jackson: "you ok? You were a bit jumpy today?"

Aaron : "no I'm grand. Don't worry. Come on we'll have a game of pool." He says smiling.

After an hour playing pool it was Aarons turn to get the round in.

Jackson: "told you I was good" and laughed.

Aaron smiled: "yeah whatever. I'll get you next time."

Jackson grinned: "yeah we'll see. Right you get the next round and I'll get us a table so."

Aaron smiled: "right will not be long."

As Aaron waited at the bar to be served he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see the one person he dreaded to see all night.

Aaron frowned and was not happy to see him. "What do you want?"

Flynn smiled: "you on your own tonight?"

Aaron: "no I'm with me boyfriend."

Flynn: "o." He said this with disappointment in his voice.

Aaron smirked: "yeah o, so if you don't mind and just go."

Flynn: "then why did you allow me to kiss you then?"

Aaron looked at the ground. He was disgusted in himself for allowing him to do it.

Aaron: "it was the spare of the moment. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't think. My mind wasn't in the right place."

Flynn: "well you can't say you haven't thought about it because I have."

Aaron looked away for a minute and looked back at Flynn "if I was single it could have been different but I'm not. I really care for Jackson. He has helped me through so much and I don't know what I would be without him. So please just leave me alone." He was begging Flynn at this stage. There was worry written all over his face.

Flynn moved in closer towards Aaron and whispered "I can't get you out of me head."

Aaron started to tremble and was extremely nervous at this stage. He looked into Flynn's eyes and yes he liked Flynn but he was nothing to Jackson. He loved Jackson and nothing would and will never change that. No matter what happened. Aaron then found himself leaning in and kissing Flynn and this time with more passionate. Aaron pulled away first.

Aaron: "I'm sorry Jackson is here tonight and I can't." All he wanted to do was to get away from Flynn at this moment of time and find Jackson. "I have to go" and with this he turned around and saw Jackson looking at him. Aaron was in complete shock.

Aaron: "Jackson."

Jackson: "who's your friend?"

Aaron was scared now. Jackson didn't look happy and Aaron was scared that his world was about to be turned upside down. Had Jackson seen everything? Had Aaron throwing away the best thing that was going on in his life at the moment.

Had he?

Hope you's enjoyed it. Let me no what you's think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews again guys. They mean so much.

Aaron was in complete shock.

Aaron: "Jackson."

Jackson: "who's he?"

Aaron: "em, this is Flynn. We played a game of pool together last night with Adam. He's a mate."

Jackson: "a mate?"

Flynn went over to shake Jackson's hand. "You must be Jackson, I heard all about you."

Jackson: "hope it's good."

Flynn smiled: "of course, listen sorry for the misunderstanding and for it will get the drinks in, if it was my boyfriend id have been the same."

Jackson: "o you have a boyfriend? I'm so sorry."

Flynn lied: "yeah I do its grand ill get the drinks."

Flynn went to get served when Jackson moved closer to Aaron.

Jackson: "sorry about that."

Aaron: "no you're grand. We were just talking about last night" he said lying.

Jackson: "as long as it was just that."

Aaron: "o why you were jealous because other guys actually think I'm good looking" he said smiling.

"Course I wasn't" Jackson lied.

"Yeah you were" smiled Aaron. "Anyway it's you I want, I love you" and pulled Jackson into a kiss.

Jackson smiled: "I love you 2. And as long as it stays that way."

Flynn came back and handed the drinks to Aaron and Jackson.

Flynn: "right ill leave you's to it and Jackson about what happen..." and got cut off from Jackson.

Jackson: "no your grand, forget about it.

Flynn went to shake Aarons hand "see you around" and walked off.

When Jackson wasn't looking he noticed Flynn had slipped a piece of paper into his hand. He opened it and noticed Flynn's number was on it and written beside it was "call me" on it. Aaron stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket and enjoyed the rest of the night with Jackson and didn't think of Flynn at all that night.

It had been a week since Aaron and Jackson were at bar west. Aaron found the week hard, he couldn't get Flynn out of his head. He really wanted to but he couldn't. It was driving him up the wall. It was six o clock on a Saturday evening when Jackson got home from work.

Aaron: "well hard day?" and smiled.

Jackson just sighed "yeah just glad it's over."

Jackson was standing with his back turned to Aaron at the sink when Aaron put his arm around Jackson's waist and started to give soft kisses down his neck.

Aaron smiled: "I no what to do. Just the way you like it."

Jackson snapped and pushed Aaron away "don't, I'm not in the mood right now."

Aaron was confused "what's wrong?"

Jackson: "nothing, I just had a bad day at work that's all."

Aaron frowned at Jackson "then why are you taken it out on me then?"

Jackson sighed: "I'm not."

Aaron: "yeah you are. What's wrong?"

Jackson started to shout "can you just leave it. I'm fine. Please just drop it. Ok?"

Aaron: "fine have it your way."

Jackson: "what you mean have it your way?"

Aaron: "never mind" and with that Aaron grabbed his coat.

Jackson: "yeah you go on and run away when things gets difficult."

Aaron: "I haven't got time for this."

Jackson: "Were you going?"

Aaron: "pub and DONT wait up" with a serious tone in his voice.

It was half eleven at night and Aaron was still not home. Jackson was lying in bed and was worried about Aaron and felt bad about the row. He shouldn't have taken it out on him. Jackson reached for his phone and texted Aaron. Aaron heard the beep on his phone and read the message:

**Sorry bout earlier. Didn't mean to take it out on u. Come home. Love u. J. Xxx **

Aaron smiled as he read the text but disappeared when he realised he was in bed with Flynn. He had to go home fast, get out of there. What was he doing? This wasn't him. All he knew was he had to go home and get to Jackson. Aaron slipped out quietly and got home within a half an hr. He walked into the bed room where he saw Jackson fast asleep. He slipped into the bed beside Jackson and kissed him on his forehead. He lay down onto the pillow and started to cry.

Aaron: "what have I done?" he felt so guilty, he felt dirty. How was he going to make this better when it's already ten times worse? He just wishes this feeling would go away.

Right hope you's like it. If you want to put in any ideas into it, go on ahead and I will be very happy to put them in.


End file.
